Cougar
"Desires? I have but one - the desire to be the fastest." Cougar (real name unknown), is a member of the royal Shichibukai and is a well known pirate in the world. Despite his considerable bounty, he is a man against violence, and has committed no known crime; this has led to many to question the true reason behind his bounty. Appearance Cougar is a rather tall man with a lean muscular build. He has bright orange hair that is of medium length, with a single strand of hair that branches out over his forehead. His hair is also subject to a white stripe across the sides (which may be a reference to his racing nature). He can usually be seen wearing shades, along with his trademark purple and white clothing. Personality Cougar is a man of humble pursuits, generally being an easygoing and somewhat lazy man. He does not engage in particular pirate activities, nor does he seem to have a crew, or even a pirating vessel for that matter. He does not like fighting, but is a very capable combatant when necessary. Despite his simple lifestyle and personality, he does, however, possess a great degree of cunning. He strives to become the fastest, a title that he associates with absolute freedom in the world. He cares very little for politics or power, and merely hangs onto his current title as a Shichibukai strictly as a matter of convenience. His behavior towards others is generally a matter of great confusion, as he treats everyone with a great degree of respect and kindness, yet will display a great deal of contempt to certain individuals for seemingly no reason; adding another mystery to the already mysterious man known as Cougar. History His past is generally unknown, yet he has been stated to originate in the East Blue. His very first bounty was also his only bounty, as he was soon bestowed the title of Royal Shichibukai. Sometime in between his first bounty and his Shichibukai title, he was said to have fought Kiyoshiro Ryo after the then Vice Admiral was sent to capture Cougar. Powers and Abilities Expert Martial Artist - Cougar is extremely skilled in martial arts, and in particular, various arts that focus on the power of a kick. He utilizes this skill along with his devil fruit. Devil Fruit Byu Byu no mi '- This paramecia class devil fruit allows the user to increase the speed of any moving object (including the user himself) in the nearby vicinity. This speed boost, if used on a living creature, will enhance the targets reflexes, movement speed, and even other various bodily functions. The speed boost depends of three factors: the distance between the user and the object, the amount of objects the user is currently boosting with this ability, and the size of the object. The ability has no activation requirements, and is seemingly activated through the user merely wishing the object to gain speed. Once boosted, the object will keep increasing in speed until its movement is forcibly stopped. *'Speeding - Cougar uses his speed buff on himself or another object, greatly increasing its/his speed. *'Mighty Gale' - Cougar increases the speed of the nearby wind, allowing it to form mighty gales of wind. *'Final Bullet' - Cougar increases his speed to its maximum potential and charges at his opponent. Haki * Kenbunshoku Haki- Cougar is at the very least proficient in this form of haki, as he has been shown going head to head with Kiyoshiro Ryo. * Haoshoku Haki- Cougar has been shown to prefer this type of Haki, as it enhances his freedom (and his ability to dodge/avoid being attacked or captured). When used in conjunction with his devil fruit abilities, he becomes a very formidable foe capable of going against any combatant and coming out unscathed. Relationships *Kiyoshiro Ryo - He seems to have a mutual rivalry with the admiral, as they both seem to hold each other in high regard after their previous bout. Trivia *Based off of this character Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Category:DF User